baseballfandomcom-20200222-history
Philadelphia Phillies all-time roster
, pictured here with President Barack Obama, defeated the Tampa Bay Rays to win the franchise's second World Series championship. ]] The Philadelphia Phillies are a Major League Baseball team based in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. They are a member of the Eastern Division of Major League Baseball's National League. The team has played officially under two names: the current moniker, as well as the "Quakers", which was used in conjunction with "Phillies" during the team's early history. The team was also known unofficially as the "Blue Jays" during the World War II era. Since the franchise's inception in 1883, players have made an appearance in a competitive game for the team, whether as an offensive player (batting and baserunning) or a defensive player (fielding, pitching, or both). Of those Phillies, 200 players have had surnames beginning with the letter M, which is the largest total of any single letter, followed by S with 184 players. The highest numbers of individual batters and pitchers also belong to M (113 batters and 89 pitchers). The letters with the smallest representation are Q (5 players), U (6 players), Z (7 players), and Y (8 players); however, there has never been a Phillies player, nor a player in Major League Baseball history, whose surname begins with the letter X. 32 players in Phillies history have been inducted into the Baseball Hall of Fame. Those players for whom the Hall recognizes the Phillies as their primary team include Grover Cleveland Alexander, Richie Ashburn, Dave Bancroft, Steve Carlton, Ed Delahanty, Billy Hamilton, Chuck Klein, Robin Roberts, Mike Schmidt, and Sam Thompson; manager Harry Wright was also inducted for his contributions with the club. The Phillies have retired numbers for six players, including Schmidt (#20), Carlton (#32), Ashburn (#1), Roberts (#36), and Jim Bunning (#14); the sixth retired number is Jackie Robinson's #42, which was retired throughout baseball in 1997. The Phillies also honor two additional players with the letter "P": Alexander played before numbers were used in the major leagues; and Klein wore a variety of numbers in his Phillies career. 31 Phillies players have been elected to the Philadelphia Baseball Wall of Fame. All of the players listed above have been elected; also included are Dick Allen, Bob Boone, Larry Bowa, Johnny Callison, Gavvy Cravath, Darren Daulton, Del Ennis, Jimmie Foxx, Dallas Green, Granny Hamner, Willie Jones, Greg Luzinski, Garry Maddox, Sherry Magee, Tug McGraw, Juan Samuel, Bobby Shantz, Chris Short, Curt Simmons, Tony Taylor, John Vukovich, and Cy Williams. Foxx and Shantz were inducted for their contributions as members of the Philadelphia Athletics. Two non-players are also members of the Wall of Fame for their contributions to the Phillies: broadcaster Harry Kalas; and manager, general manager, and team executive Paul Owens. Key annually since 1978. ]] Roster , sometimes known as the "Quakers", were skippered by manager Harry Wright (back row, center). ]] made the franchise's first World Series appearance, led by Wall of Fame outfielder Gavvy Cravath and Hall of Fame pitcher Grover Cleveland Alexander. ]] made the team's first back-to-back World Series appearances, losing to the New York Yankees in six games. ]] See also *List of Philadelphia Phillies managers *List of Philadelphia Phillies broadcasters Footnotes ;Key * For the purpose of this list, all non-pitching positions, including pinch hitters and pinch runners, are included in this tally. ;Table * One player, Bert Conn, was both a pitcher and a second baseman. * One player, Ed Daily, was both a pitcher and an outfielder. * Two Phillies played as pitchers and position players; Harry Felix was both a pitcher and a third baseman, and Patsy Flaherty played center field in addition to pitching. * One player, Kid Gleason, was both a pitcher and a second baseman. * Two Phillies played as pitchers and position players; Bill Harman was both a catcher and a pitcher, and Hardie Henderson played left field in addition to pitching. * One player, Johnny Lush, was both a pitcher and a first baseman. * Two Phillies played as pitchers and position players; Al Maul was both a left fielder and a pitcher, and Elmer Miller played right field in addition to pitching. * One player, Jack Neagle, was both a pitcher and a left fielder. * Two Phillies played as pitchers and position players; Edgar Smith was both a left fielder and a pitcher, and John Strike played right field in addition to pitching. * One player, Bucky Walters, was both a pitcher and a third baseman. * The eighth retired number is 42, retired throughout Major League Baseball in honor of Jackie Robinson. Category:Philadelphia Phillies